cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Shoore (ACW)
Paul Shoore is an American professional wrestler who is currently working for Ace Championship Wrestling on the Rush brand. Smash (2003-2007) Franchise, whom Paul and Austin Shoore were trained by was impressed by the brothers and signed them to the Smash brand. They made their debut at a house show in a losing effort to Kyle Kollins and Jordan Zentro. They quickly entered into a feud with the ACW Tag Team Champions, Y.C. and Blood, thus turning heel, and defeated them for the ACW Tag Team Championship at the ACW Great American Bash 2003. They lost it at ACW No Mercy 2003 to Matt and Maverick. They participated in the ACW WrestleMania 2004 Tag Team Championship Invitational which they won after eliminating Joda. They, however lost it just 2 months later at ACW Judgment Day 2004. They focused their attention on Joda and started double teaming him. However, Flash ran in and started helping him again The Shoore Brothers. The Shoore Brothers defeated Flash and Joda at ACW Vengeance 2004. In 2005, at WrestleMania, they participated in the 2nd annual WrestleMania Tag Team Championship Invitational Battle Royal. However, they came up short. The Shoore Brothers were forced to wrestle each other on a July edition of Smash after the brothers demanded a shot at the ACW Tag Team Championship after their request was denied. However, the match started, the brothers were shown backstage attacking Saint and fled the arena. In 2006, the Draft was held, and a pick for Rush was announced, but the pick was Austin Shoore. However, Paul Shoore demanded for Austin Shoore to stay on Smash. The Rush GM, Franchise said that the only way the decision could be reversed is if he faces a Rush representative to face him. The representative was Havoc, but Paul Shoore won the match after Austin Shoore hit Havoc with a chair, thus making the pick unofficial. A year later, at the 2007 ACW Draft, Paul Shoore was picked for Rush as his younger brother was picked for LWE. They didn't want to team with each other anymore and it was expressed as Austin Shoore slapped his older brother and Paul Shoore pushed Austin to the ground in retaliation. They started brawling all over the locker room and it took several referees and officials, along with a few wrestlers to break it up. Rush (2007-present) Paul Shoore began going after Joda, who was also drafted to Rush from Smash. However, Joda defeated Paul Shoore at ACW Great American Bash 2007. Then, Paul Shoore teamed up with David Williams to face Matt and Maverick for the ACW World Tag Team Championships in a winning effort. They lost the titles at ACW Silent Night 2007. Then, Paul Shoore began focusing his sights on the ACW Palace Championship. At ACW Summerslam 2008, Paul Shoore faced the defending champion, The Max Impact, Marcus Idol, Ramzul, Anthony Hawk, and Todd Daniels in a 6-Way Match for the ACW Palace Championship in a losing effort when The Max Impact pinned Marcus Idol to retain the championship. At ACW Locked Up, Paul Shoore won the ACW Hardcore Championship after pinning Bless. After the match, he attacked Ave Dome with the title. This marks Paul Shoore's first singles title win, but he later lost it to The Red Devil. Championships/Accomplishments Ace Championship Wrestling (ACW) **ACW World Tag Team Championship (1 time) (w/David Williams) **ACW Tag Team Championship (2 times) (w/Austin Shoore) **ACW Hardcore Championship (1 time) Finishing/Signature Moves *Running Bulldog *Shining Wizard *Running Clothesline *Diving Crossbody Entrance Themes *"Exactly Shoore" by ACW Music Group (ACW;2003-2007) *"Ride of Your Life" by Neurotica (ACW;2007-present)